Mia Warren
General Mia Warren is a main story character, and is a part of the Cheerleader clique. She is unlocked at Level 9. Background Information Mia initially appears during the Hearst High storyline as Kara's lackey and fellow cheerleader. Her brother Max is an up-and-coming football star. She begins helping the kids of the player's high school by warning them about the pranks Hearst High has been planning - culminating in a showdown at Hearst that leaves at least two students covered in filth. Mia decides to join the player's school against her father's interests. Mia said that her Mom remarried in The Falling Out. Mia quoted her dad, saying that if the kids want hugs, go to their mom. Mia is best friends with Katherine. It is revealed in the quest the talent show that Mia and Brigette are cousins. In the quest Mia's Story, it is revealed that she had a eating disorder. These old feelings are stirred up again when your school is taking yearbook photos. Julian has to hold her up for a lift, and struggles to do so. He then says "Hurry up, Mia's heavier than she looks!" which alarms her a lot. She then stops eating and exercises way to much for her body to handle with such little calorie intake. Towards the end of the quest, her disorder lands her in a hospital. Mia changed for the better. Appearance Mia has a pale skin tone and curled blonde hair, pulled back in a headband. In many promos from Pixelberry, she has blue eyes. Her outfit, much like other story characters, changes depending on the seasonal update, though the default is her cheerleading uniform. In the seasonal updates she is usually in glamorous clothing. Personality and Characteristics Mia originally comes off as stuck-up and snobbish albeit ditzy alongside Kara, traits that are reflected even when she attends the player's school. Following the end of her quest she seems to tone down and show a softer side, coming to like her new classmates. Mia was a very spoiled rich girl who thought people would like her because she was popular and rich, but she learns that she will get friends by being a friend. She is a good leader and can take charge if she needs to. When Mia joins the school, she goes through lots of quests making up with Autumn, Julian, Payton and Nishan. Character Relationships Max Max is Mia's older brother. In "Life is a Beach" it is mentioned by Mia that she and Max used to spend a lot of time with each other and were very close until he became a football star and become a total jerk. This is evident by the bunk bed they used to share together in their vacation house and the childhood picture that Mia accidentally broke. In "Mia's Story" Max knows all about Mia's eating disorder and was worried when he found out what happened to her; even going to the hospital. Despite all of the misunderstanding between them and Mia transferring to the MC's school it's still evident that they still love one another and care for each other. Payton Payton and Mia used to hate one another due to Payton not throwing a party for her birthday thus destroying her reputation and social life at Hearst which resulted with Payton transferring to the MC's school ("The Party Girl"). When Payton heard the news about Mia transferring she wasn't happy about it so the MC convince them to go shopping together which ended up well. They made up and Payton forgive her ("The Mean Girl"). As the story progresses they became good friends, sharing their common interests shopping, fashion and parties. Autumn Autumn and Mia didn't get along well back at Hearst. Mia once put bubble gum to her hair ("The Mean Girl"). When Mia transferred she made up with Autumn by painting with her. They fought in Retail Therapy and The falling out because autumn accidentally let Mia lose the purse Mia wanted. Ezra Mia is the band manager. Ezra was astonish when he saw Mia was negotiating with the store clerk at the mall thus choosing Mia to become their band manager. Brigette Brigette is Mia's cousin. In "Paris Fashion Week" Mia was invited by Brigette to paris to model one of her self-designed clothes for the fashion show. It is assumed they are close to one another. Mia was also invited along with her friends to Brigette's 16th Birthday Party. Wes Wes and Mia are friends. In "Heist School Story" Wes assigned Mia with him to be team eagle-eye. Mia thinks Wes is weird even asking him if he was always this weird. Kara Kara is Mia's former cheerleading captain back at Hearst High. They become enemies when Mia transferred to the MC's school calling her a traitor. Katherine Katherine is best friends with Mia. Mia was very happy when Katherine finally transferred to the MC's school. Mia is also very protective to Katherine as she always defend her from Lacey. They always spend time with each other drinking tea, watching movies, and etc. One time Mia was upset because she felt neglected by Katherine but the two made up. Koh Koh and Mia seem to have a stable relationship. Like every other students in the campus, when Koh first came to the school she seem to distrust her and warned the MC to be careful around her as she knows Koh's history and the rumors surrounding her from Hearst, Athena, and Twin Branches. They became friends but when Koh backs off from the musical play that Katherine produced and directed she was really mad at her and was willing to know the reason why she ditched the play that was almost cancelled. They still don't get along at times due to them having different lifestyles. Trivia *She is the only main character that is blonde. Pictures Mia.jpg Mia Banner.jpg|Mia Fanart Mia's Prom Dress.jpg 080.jpg|Mia in her Hearst High outfit Mia's Summer Outfit.png|Mia's Summer Outfit Mia2.jpg|Mia's Winter Outfit IMG_0534.JPG|Mia's Halloween Outfit Mia.JPG|Mia's Autumn Outfit Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:HSS characters Category:Cheerleaders